


[dotae] runaway

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Confession, M/M, Road Trips, Running Away
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 是现背时间大概是在punch打歌期结束之后有点甜 也有点温暖没头没尾的脑洞 想让lty轻轻松松地休息一下所以就写了我是真的很喜欢roadtrip题材了推荐bgm是nct 127的sun&moonbtw文里藏了一个sun&moon的youtube链接 是写这篇的灵感
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[dotae] runaway

“走吧哥，我们一起逃吧。” 在第不知道第几次试图劝说李泰容和自己一起逃跑未遂之后，金道英决定直接带着他哥远走高飞。

金道英租了车，采购了一大袋零食饮料放到后座上，顺便还替李泰容和自己收拾好了行李扔进了后备箱。

在下班回来的路上象征性地问了有些昏昏欲睡的李泰容 “哥今天晚上没事吧？” 果然得到了李泰容肯定的回答。

车一到宿舍之后金道英就盯着哥哥弟弟们都回了宿舍，直接把依旧在打瞌睡的李泰容拐上了刚租的车。

李泰容醒过来的时候差点儿以为自己迷糊到上错车被私生绑架了，小心翼翼地侧头看到开车的是金道英才把快要跳出来的心脏塞回胸腔。李泰容心想，幸好只是金道英，这要真是私生，估计只能祈祷自己命大能留口气活着回去。

不过金道英看起来心情很好的样子。

“哥醒了？要不要喝点水？” 

“我们去哪？” 李泰容又打了个哈欠，顺便伸了个懒腰。

“不知道。”

“不知道？？？” 李泰容从座位上弹了起来，不过还没真的离开车座就被安全带摁了回去 “不知道你居然还敢带我走？你知不知道我刚刚醒的时候差点儿以为自己被私生绑架了... ”

“没想那么多，只是想带着哥逃离几天。” 金道英指尖在方向盘上敲了敲 “哥这段时间压力太大了，我只想让哥从nct队长的身份中逃离几天。可是哥一直也不答应我，所以只能悄悄地把哥拐走。”

“那经纪人哥哥知道吗？”

“现在应该已经知道了吧，我留了个字条。” 金道英瞥了一眼副驾驶上的李泰容继续道 “打歌期已经结束了，这几天我们都没有行程，好好地跟我休息一下吧哥？” 

李泰容叹了口气，张嘴想说些什么却还是咽了回去。

“后座上的袋子里有小蛋糕，哥要吃可以自己拿。我们还有不到一个小时左右就到了，如果还困的话也可以再眯一会儿，如果不困的话也可以和我聊聊天。” 

李泰容转身摸了摸，果然摸到了自己最近超喜欢的小蛋糕 “算了，既然都出来了那就这样吧。等回去的路上再想怎么让经纪人哥哥消气吧... ”

“听歌吗？” 李泰容抿了一口叉起来的小蛋糕，转头问了一句金道英。

金道英抽空扭头看了一眼李泰容 “行，哥想听什么？” 

“唔... 我想想哈... 噢对了，你知道我们这样像什么吗？”

“像什么？”

“像是那种父母不同意咱们俩的婚事，我们为了能继续在一起决定要私奔。现在的我们正开着车奔向世界尽头，想找到一个可以接受我们存在并且属于我们的乐园。”

“哥... 是不是最近写词写太多了...? 莫非是悠太哥又给你看什么奇奇怪怪的漫画了...?? ”

“呀金道英！你就不能有一点点浪漫细胞吗？每次都要把好好的气氛搞成这样嘛?? ” 李泰容本来想捶金道英一拳，但是想到金道英在开车便自己用左手摁住了蠢蠢欲动的右手 “算了，我自己随便找吧。”

“哥打算播什么？nct的歌吗？”

“嗯，本来打算放sun&moon的，本来就是很适合在公路上听的歌，也很有那种两个人正在私奔的感觉，” 李泰容重新叉了一点小蛋糕 “不过气氛都被你搞差了。”

“那哥现在打算播什么？” 金道英叹了口气耐心地重新问道。

“我要听伯贤哥的candy” 李泰容把最后一口小蛋糕也塞到了嘴里。

“哥... ” 金道英重新瞥了一眼李泰容，瘪了瘪嘴。

直到听到车里音响开始播放sun&moon之后，金道英觉得自己还是要小小的控制一下自己有些忍不住要上扬的嘴角。

“我们到地方啦。” 金道英面目狰狞地从车上走了下来 “我也没开多久，怎么这么累... ” 

李泰容把刚刚吃完的零食包装纸都拿出来准备扔到垃圾桶里 “不是开车累，是你比较弱。” 眼看着金道英要扑过来，李泰容只是慢悠悠地走着 “你要是不逞强的话，我可以开回程。”

“那可不行，是我要带哥逃离一切的，哥只要好好享受就行了。” 金道英跑出一步就后悔地一边龇牙咧嘴一边继续拉伸。

“哇这个是民宿嘛？” 还没等金道英重新适应要站直的双腿，李泰容已经蹦蹦跳跳地去看他们的目的地了 “天，还有泳池吗好棒好棒！” 

金道英撇了撇嘴，还是不放心地嘱咐道 “小心一点啊哥不要摔倒。”

“来吧哥，我订了炸鸡。” 金道英从门口把刚送到的炸鸡接了过来，顺便招呼了在沙发上躺尸的李泰容。

“我们真的不需要身材管理吗...? ” 

金道英扁了扁嘴，咽下了想问李泰容他一下吃那么多小蛋糕怎么也没想着要管理一毛钱身材的话头。

“不是已经和哥说了嘛，不需要想那么多，摆脱掉作为爱豆和nct的一切，做李泰容就好。想吃多少小蛋糕都可以，吃炸鸡也没问题，可乐什么的都没关系。踏踏实实地去享受做自己就好。” 金道英把手里拎着的盒子都一个个在餐桌上摆好 “哥去洗手，洗完回来我们就可以吃了。”

金道英其实有一点后悔，明明知道李泰容酒量很差，但是看到李泰容撒娇还是没抵抗住给了李泰容一听啤酒。

“道英~ ” 还没喝几口李泰容就已经上头了，慢慢从椅子上滑了下去，又自以为很隐蔽地从自己的座位挪到了金道英身边。揽住了金道英的小腿，把脸颊靠在了金道英的大腿上，然后蹭了蹭。

“哥... ” 金道英叹了口气，想把李泰容从地上拉起来 “我们去沙发上坐着好不好？” 

“不要，地上坐着很舒服。” 李泰容歪了歪头，哼哼唧唧地说着话 “如果道英不抱着我去的话，我就不去。”

金道英只好一边哄着人一边试图用自己的力量把李泰容拖到沙发上，虽然李泰容喝醉之后会更软乎乎地撒娇，但是比平常可不讲理多了。

尤其是仗着是自己，金道英想着，这要是换成徐英浩或者中本悠太，甚至是李马克和李楷灿，李泰容都不会这样，李泰容一定会自己乖乖地爬到床上把自己裹成一个球直接睡觉。

好不容易把李泰容拽到沙发上之后，金道英觉得自己今天运动量太超标了，谁知道喝醉酒的人会这么沉，李泰容平常看着可瘦了。

还没等金道英放松一下，李泰容又重新缠了过来 “道英~ 我！李泰容！要带领着nct成为kpop的纪念碑之一！可能要花... 嗯... 花些时间，但是我们要像前辈们那样，一直奔跑在自己喜欢的路上，做出更好的歌曲！nct to 嗝 to the world~~ ”

金道英转过头看了一眼，李泰容眼睛都快睁不开了还在撑着说话 “那哥还有什么别的愿望吗？今天的道英是泰容哥的烦恼回收站，明天醒来之后我会全部忘记的，哥和我说什么都可以。”

“唔... nct！” 李泰容把头放到了金道英颈窝里蹭了蹭，突然抬起头说道 “nct必须，一定... 肯定要特别特别火！我们要去嗯，世界上最大的场馆！21个人！还有以后会更多的弟弟们！一起，大家都去，去开一场最棒的演唱会！” 李泰容打了个酒嗝继续道 “台下坐... 坐满了粉丝！是一片绿色的海洋~ 我们... 一起唱歌跳舞，会很开心很开心~ ”

金道英揉了揉李泰容的头发，本来带李泰容出来就是让他放松的，结果还是满脑子都是成员和组合，连喝醉了都念念不忘地絮叨着哥哥弟弟们。

虽然说好听点李泰容上面还有两个哥哥，可是两个人里，文泰一基本上就是撒手掌柜什么都不管，弟弟们真打起来了文泰一还是能踏踏实实地坐着一边喝咖啡一边给弟弟们加油打气；徐英浩都不用多说了，看李楷灿长成这熊样儿，跟徐英浩天天宠着惯着绝对逃不了关系。

这样一来，所有的压力就都直接压到了李泰容身上。

“呀，金道英你是在走神吗？” 李泰容双手捧着金道英的脸顺势把金道英的头也转过来冲向自己 “不是说要听我说话嘛，为什么在走神？”

金道英盯着李泰容努力睁大的双眼，用手托住李泰容的后脑勺以防李泰容不小心仰过去 “没有啦，我在认真听呢，还有什么别的哥想和我说吗？”

“唔... 其实我... 有一点点累，也有一点点觉得压力大... ” 李泰容掰着手指耐心地数着，眼见着自己手指不够了还拉过了金道英的手指一起数。李泰容越说越精神，坐直了身子之后话语也更加流畅起来。

“有的时候其实很想停下来歇一歇，不过都不需要回头看到别人跟我们咬的有多紧，仅仅是抬头看到公司里那么优秀的前辈们就足够让我意识到在这个更新换代比手机速度还要快的圈子里，我们根本没有可以停下来的时间和地方。”

“在成为nct的路上我们已经弄丢过同伴了... 我不想再失去任何人了，我只想和现在的哥哥弟弟们，以及未来会加入的成员们一起，一起努力地奔跑在我们的热爱里。”

“道英啊，我不能倒下呀，我得作为弟弟们的榜样啊。如果我倒下了的话，弟弟们就得被迫承担这些了。” 

“当然了，弟弟们都很坚强也很棒，我相信如果他们去面对很多事情，他们甚至能比我做的还要棒。可我是队长啊... 是所有人的主心骨... ”

金道英在手忙脚乱之间没有看到抽纸，只好用手指抹掉了李泰容的眼泪。

活生生地将自己胸膛中拼尽全力跳动着的温热掏出来捧在手心中，把伤痕交错的脆弱心脏小心翼翼地展示给自己最信任的弟弟。

金道英抱住了李泰容，让李泰容把头放到了自己的肩膀上。看不到他的眼泪就不会被动摇了，金道英想着，比起安慰人，他还是更擅长让人清醒地认知事实。所以他只好轻轻地在李泰容后背上抚摸着，慢慢等李泰容平复情绪。

“道英~ ” 李泰容的声音有些闷闷的，带着哭过之后的鼻音。

“嗯，哥。”

“道英~~” 

“嗯” 

“道英~~~”

“嗯... ” 金道英有些心不在焉地想着，李泰容的头发最近有些漂染过度了，蹭到皮肤上会觉得有点扎人。

“道英~~~~” 

“嗯，怎么了吗？” 金道英有些担心喝醉了又哭了一鼻子的李泰容不舒服便多问了一句。

“道英，你亲亲我好不好？” 李泰容终于抬起了头和金道英对视着。

“哥..? ” 

“亲亲我吧道英。”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇有很大原因就是看到链接里的sun&moon有个评论是 "a girl running away with the love of her life from her parents because they dont approve of the relationship so now while their running their having fun until they realize how hard its gonna be and that they need to work together"  
> 然后我想到，如果nct里有个人能把lty从队长的位置上暂时地带下来然后让他轻轻松松地去享受一下的话，肯定是kdy  
> 虽然他们平常总是在掐架，甚至还有个叫猫鼠的cp名，但是说到底两个人真的是互相扶持的关系  
> lty在台上真的帅到腿软，私下里不过就是个软乎乎的小朋友罢了；kdy就是那种很踏实的现实主义，什么都看的很清楚很明白，所以就会不自觉地爆金句，阻止粉丝做梦  
> 这篇里的话，lty会担心很多，看起来似乎也更优柔寡断，不过在这里并不是一个贬义词，就是他太温柔了所以才会想太多；kdy就会更强硬一点，说想带他哥走被拒绝几次之后就决定直接带走，毕竟lty也不会多说什么，顶多是在路上多抱怨几句罢了  
> 会掐架，但是也会互相宠着  
> 比如kdy买了他哥最喜欢的小蛋糕，lty也会拿放歌这件事逗kdy，不过最后还是宠着kdy没有放candy  
> 说实话不好形容他俩的关系，说是在谈恋爱吧，全篇也没有真正谈恋爱的感觉  
> 但是说没谈吧，最后也有个索吻的情节  
> 不好说不好说  
> 没准儿真是小情侣的情趣呢


End file.
